Frozen Night
by Goodfood
Summary: My story on Alex's past and all... I can't believe I actually made him GOOD. For Elena.
1. Departures

------------------  
  
Frozen Night  
  
By Djinn Xpert  
  
------------------  
  
Chapter One: Departure  
  
------------------  
  
"Gotcha!" Alex laughed, as his snowball hit Mia's head.  
  
Mia laughed, too. Then she threw a snowball at him, but Alex ducked.  
  
"Alex! Mia! It's time for lunch!"  
  
"Yes, Mom!" Mia said, running back to the snow-covered hut. Alex followed after her.  
  
Alex was picking at his food.  
  
"Alex, what's wrong?" Mia asked.  
  
"Tomorrow is my parent's death anniversary," replied Alex sadly.  
  
"I see..." Mia said softly.  
  
  
  
Alex put the flowers on his parents grave. The Snowstars were flowers which could survive extreme cold and thus were able to grow up there in the frozen Imil. They also had great healing properties and were used in many rituals.  
  
Alex knew one thing - they had died saving him.  
  
Alex's parents were never good ones. They were criminals, and were usually out somewhere commiting crimes, only coming back once or twice a month. The village children thus stayed away from Alex; their parents feared his parents. But Mia was different. Mia was friendly, kind and loving. And so were her parents.  
  
Alex hated his parents. He hated them. He envied Mia - she had a caring father and mother. But one day, from the Lighthouse came lizards. The winter had been particularly harsh, and the lizards needed food. They deviated from their usually diet of the Lighthouse's abundant jellyfish and chose something which could keep them full longer - humans.  
  
Alex was attacked when he was gathering wood outside one day. His father and mother were returning from a looting in Bilibin and saw him. They leaped forward to help, killing all the lizards but were mortally injured.  
  
Alex's parents died before his very eyes. He was just 10 years old.  
  
Four years had passed since then.  
  
Alex woke up the next day with his pillow drenched with his tears.  
  
  
  
"Alex, you've already mastered healing." said his teacher. "Now I'll teach you some combat Mercury Psyenergy."  
  
Alex had learnt in 4 years what took others 20 years.  
  
"Try it." his teacher commanded.  
  
Alex obliged, easily using the Psyenergy he was just taught. The shards of ice tore a tree down.  
  
"That was called Ice, now I'll teach you Frost."  
  
Just one try... The mayor was amazed.  
  
"Call for a council meeting immediately." The mayor told his manservant.  
  
  
  
"He is too dangerous." The mayor said angrily. "He has learnt too quickly!"  
  
"You should be happy he is this good," protested Miern, Mia's father.  
  
"What if he turned against us?" A council member said. "I mean, remember who his parents were..."  
  
"Alex is Alex!" Miern shouted angrily. "It has nothing to do with Andrew and Froseria!"  
  
"Let's call for a vote, then." said a female council member calmly.  
  
When the council was adjourned, Miern left with tears in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Banished?" Mia cried. "No... It can't be."  
  
"I didn't want it either," Miern said sadly.  
  
"Isn't there anything you can do?" Miern's wife, Mary asked.  
  
"I will protect Alex from them til the end!" Miern pledged bravely, but yet he knew all was lost.  
  
"No..." Alex said. "I'll go. You mustn't get into trouble because of me."  
  
"Then I'll go with you!" Mia sobbed.  
  
"No." Alex said again. "It's tough out there. You don't deserve to go through it."  
  
  
  
When Alex was leaving town, Mia came to him.  
  
"Alex," Mia said softly. "Take this."  
  
Alex accepted the sword. It was the Mia's family's heirloom, the Ocean Blade.  
  
"I can't take this..."  
  
"Take it." Mia said. "Dad wants you to have it."  
  
"Thank you so much." Alex said softly. He put his hand around Mia's waist, and they kissed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I can't believe I did this. An Alex-is-good fic! Well the hate parents thing is inspired from Misato in Evangelion and the monster attack Imil thing is inspried from one of Alex's fics... can't remember which one.  
  
Basically, the whole thing is inspired from something - it's not original!  
  
Sequel will come. 


	2. Meetings

--------------  
  
Frozen Night  
  
By Djinn Xpert  
  
--------------  
  
Chapter Two: Meetings  
  
--------------  
  
Alex lashed out at the Mauler with the Ocean Blade, decaptitating it. But there were still five more.  
  
Damn it, thought Alex. Then the Ocean Blade in his hand howled.  
  
"Poseidon's Wrath!" Alex yelled as water energy took out another two Maulers.  
  
But then one of the Maulers knocked Alex to the ground. It roared, then moved in for the kill.  
  
Alex blacked out as the Mauler's gigantic paw smashed against his skull.  
  
  
  
"You're awake." The voice was as if it was demanding Alex was awake, rather than asking him if he was.  
  
"Yes..." Alex's vision was still blurred. He could make out a female face. Yellow hair... Pale face... Strange, scaly skin...  
  
"Good," said the woman. "Saturos! He's awake!"  
  
"Wonderful," the man named Saturos smiled. Alex noticed he too had scaly skin, but it was grey, as was his hair.  
  
"Who are you?" Alex's voice was coarse.  
  
"I am Saturos," the man said, though Alex already knew that. "This is Menardi."  
  
"You saved me?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yes." Menardi replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why not?" laughed Saturos. "We just decided to be Good Samaritans."  
  
"You don't look like the sort of people," Alex said. "Who would save somebody if there wasn't some benefit on your part."  
  
They looked like his parents.  
  
"Heh." Saturos smirked. "What's taking Felix?"  
  
Felix? Alex thought. A normal name for once...  
  
"He's probably too scared to pull it off." Menardi laughed. "He is only just 16."  
  
"16 is old enough." Saturos grumbled.  
  
Then, a young man with long brown hair tied in a ponytail entered the tent, panting.  
  
"I've got it," said he.  
  
"Good, Felix." Saturos said. "You, boy!"  
  
"Call me Alex, please."  
  
"Alex, you won't prove useful if you weren't skilled enough." Saturos said. "I had Felix steal the scrolls of Psyenergy from Imil's sanctum so you may learn them."  
  
"Did you hurt anybody?" Alex glared at Felix.  
  
Menardi laughed. "Felix barely dared to go steal the scrolls, let alone hurt anyone!"  
  
"Stop it, Menardi," commanded Saturos. "Now, Alex, will you help us?"  
  
"Help you?"  
  
"Felix, explain."  
  
Felix *did* explain, he explained to the very last detail about alchemy and how the lack of it would destroy the world and how the lighting of the Elemental Lighthouses would save it and that in order to enter the Mercury Lighthouse, they needed his help.  
  
"But..." Alex said in disbelief. "My Clan's sole aim is to prevent the Mercury Lighthouse from being lit!"  
  
"You are no longer part of that clan," Saturos smirked.  
  
"But..." Then it hit him. He *was* no longer part of the clan. They had banished him. Forever.  
  
"So?" Menardi asked, tapping her feet with impatience.  
  
"Alright," agreed Alex.  
  
"Good," Saturos smiled triumphantly. "Concentrate on learning what the scrolls say. We will go to Sol Sanctum as soon as you master them."  
  
  
  
"What?" Mia said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes," her teacher said. "Someone stole the scrolls. We're lucky we have some spares, but there were only one copy for some of the better Psyenergy, including a teleportation one..."  
  
"Any suspects?" Mia demanded.  
  
"He's definitely not from this village," said the teacher.  
  
"Who would want..." Then Mia thought of one person. Alex.  
  
"We believe he's Alex."  
  
"But, Tesya-sensei!" Mia protested.  
  
"The mayor has decided to send a search party to find him and retrieve the scrolls." Tesya said calmly.  
  
  
  
Miern led the search party out into the wilderness. Alex was always a kind, good boy, but if he really had stolen the scrolls he would have to be punished.  
  
"There's smoke rising from down there, Miern!"  
  
"Let's head there," ordered Miern. "Move!"  
  
  
  
"Visitors," Saturos said. "They'll be arriving in about 3 minutes."  
  
"Two." Menardi argued. "Imil warriors are seasoned on the ice."  
  
"Imil warriors?" Alex exclaimed.  
  
"You don't have to fight them," Felix said assuringly.  
  
"Wait... Are you going to... kill them?" Alex asked.  
  
Saturos looked at Alex coldly. "Yes."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Silence, Alex!" Saturos shouted angrily. "Or I'll kill you here and now."  
  
"You can't do that, you need me!" Alex said.  
  
"What impudence!" Menardi screeched. "We could always get another Mercury Adept! I hear there's a girl back in Imil who's about your age..."  
  
"They've arrived." Felix said.  
  
Saturos nodded and left the tent. Not one person on the search party returned to Imil alive.  
  
  
  
"Felix," Alex asked that night. "Why do you follow them?"  
  
"They saved my life," Felix said. "Just as they have saved yours."  
  
"Surely you don't help people like them just because they saved you," Alex probed deeper. "To save the world?"  
  
"Yeah," smiled Felix. "But I long for the life I used to have back in Vale with my friends."  
  
"You're an Adept, right?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yeah." Felix smiled. "An Earth Adept."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
2nd chapter! I'm working on this quite fast. Strange, considering I consider Alex the evilest of evil characters. XD  
  
MORE COMING UP! 


	3. Discoveries

--------------  
  
Frozen Night  
  
By Djinn Xpert  
  
--------------  
  
Chapter 3: Discoveries  
  
--------------  
  
"An Earth Adept?" Alex asked. "Where do you come from?"  
  
"A town called Vale." Felix looked like he was far away. "We are like the clan in Imil. They protect the Mercury Lighthouse, we protect the Sol Sanctum."  
  
"Sol Sanctum?" Alex said. "Legends speak of a sanctum which is the origin of all alchemy called Sol Sanctum! So the legends are true!"  
  
Alex had so much to ask Felix, but he was exhausted, and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
When Alex awoke, the sun had risen.  
  
"Quick," Saturos beckoned. "Eat, then we leave."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Imil has already sent one batch of warriors." Felix explained. "We cannot wait around for any more to cause trouble."  
  
"We will pass through that cave, and we will rest at Bilibin for the night." Menardi said sternly. "Understood?"  
  
The group left. The journey through the cave was long and arduous. While Saturos or Menardi could have easily killed every monster in there, they made Felix and Alex fight. Alex was progressing rapidly. By the time they had reached Bilibin, he had already mastered every Psyenergy in the Frost series, as well as Ice and Ice Missile.  
  
Felix was much slower. He could only use Quake and a Cure Psyenergy.  
  
By the time the group reached Bilibin, it was dark. They seeked refuge at the Inn. There, Menardi scolded Felix.  
  
"You're learning too slowly," she complained. "Look at Alex."  
  
Alex hated people to compare weak people to him.  
  
"Stop it," he commanded Menardi. "He's good enough."  
  
"Who are you to order me, kid?" Menardi stood, angered.  
  
"Enough!" Saturos boomed. "Felix, you ARE learning slowly, even if we compare you to a standard Adept. You better try harder, or else."  
  
"Yes," Felix said. Alex walked over and use Ply to cure some of Felix's wounds.  
  
"They're fierce, eh?" Alex said.  
  
"Yeah..." Felix said. "But they could be worse."  
  
"Where do we go next?" Alex asked, directing his question to Menardi.  
  
"We stay around here and make sure you two become more powerful." Menardi said.  
  
Felix knew that meant staying about 2 years...  
  
  
  
"Don't cry, Mia," Mary said, though she was close to tears herself.  
  
"Dad..." Mia wept. If Alex was there, he would have cheered her up, with some little ice sculpture he conjured or something else. But he wasn't around.  
  
Mia stood up and went outside. She started sliding around on the frozen waterfall, something she used to do with Alex everyday. Then she went out of the village and to the Lighthouse.  
  
There, she sat down and wept some more. She cried and cried and cried until she had no more tears.Then she heard a little squeaking sound. Mia turned her head and there she saw a little creature with a blue head, large yellow eyes and a long tail with a pink tip.  
  
"A Djinni!" Mia exclaimed. This was the mystical creature which the elders always spoke of. The little creature walked up to her. It hopped onto her lap and pressed against her, letting out a tiny giggling sound.  
  
Mia smiled and held it close.  
  
  
  
Three years passed, and Alex had become powerful, almost as powerful as Saturos and Menardi themselves. Felix had not progressed much.  
  
"You're both good enough." Saturos smirked. "Tomorrow we head for Vale."  
  
"Felix, you will wear a mask," ordered Menardi. "We won't want anyone recognising you, will we?"  
  
"Of course not," Felix agreed quickly, but Alex noticed his eyes told a different story.  
  
  
  
"How's it feel to be back home?" Alex whispered. They were in the Vale inn.  
  
"It just makes me think about my dead parents and my sister." Felix said sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Alex said, but somehow he knew he wasn't. In fact, he felt strangely happy that Felix had lost the same things he had.  
  
Then Saturos came. "Quick!" He ordered. "Your old friends have started climbing Mount Aleph!"  
  
Alex and Felix followed Saturos out and met Menardi at the foot of Mount Aleph.  
  
"Are you ready, Alex? Felix?" Menardi asked impatiently. Not waiting for an answer, Menardi spoke again. "Let's go."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mistakes, mistakes. In Chapter 2, Felix should be 15, not 16, I miscalculated his age. And no, I have not watched Soldier. XD I don't really like war movies. And yes Alex is evil, but not yet. 


	4. Feelings

--------------  
  
Frozen Night  
  
by Djinn Xpert  
  
--------------  
  
Chapter 4: Feelings  
  
--------------  
  
Alex couldn't help but notice how patient Saturos was. He was taught that Mars Adepts were impatient, brainless brutes, but Saturos was calm and collected, as was Menardi.  
  
"I'm nervous," Felix admitted to Alex. "I'm going to meet my friends and my sister again..."  
  
Alex remained silent.  
  
"There they go!" Menardi whispered as three teenagers and one old man entered the strange portal that had appeared on the wall.  
  
"What now?" Alex asked quickly.  
  
"We wait." Saturos said. "The old man will definitely try to take the Stars. We wait a few minutes, until they get every Star, then we go get them from the fools."  
  
Felix adjusted his mask nervously again.  
  
  
  
Saturos entered the portal, smiling. Menardi followed, then Felix, then Alex.  
  
As they entered the inner sanctum, there before them was the old man called Kraden, and a young, scarlet-haired girl.  
  
"Don't make a sound, old man," Saturos said. Kraden turned around shocked.  
  
"What the hell..." Kraden gasped. The girl spun around but was quickly subdued by Menardi.  
  
"Don't hurt her!" Felix said.  
  
"Of course not, without her, the guys wouldn't be willing to help us," Menardi smirked.  
  
Felix still looked uncertain.  
  
"Hey, relax," Alex said assuringly. Alex wondered how he'd feel when they would go to Imil to light the Mercury Lighthouse.  
  
"Hey! What happened?"  
  
Alex turned to look at the speaker. A red-haired young man. He smiled. This one seemed to fit his stereotype of a Mars Adept.  
  
"Jenna! Kraden!" Alex looked at the new speaker.  
  
"We won't hurt them if you give us the Elemental Stars," Saturos said.   
  
"How can we trust you?" the blonde Adept asked.  
  
Saturos smirked. "Felix, remove your mask."  
  
"What?" Felix asked.  
  
"Just take it off," said Saturos. "They want assurance."  
  
"Very well..." Felix said. Then he removed the mask.  
  
"Felix!" the three Adepts gasped.  
  
"Yes, Isaac, Garet," Felix said. "I promise neither Jenna nor Kraden will be hurt so long as you give us the Stars."  
  
"Brother... why?" Jenna asked. Felix remained silent.  
  
"Take the Stars from them, Alex," Menardi said. Alex nodded. He teleported over to where Garet and Isaac were.  
  
"Give me the stars," Alex said.  
  
"Garet, should we?" the blonde Adept asked uncertainly.  
  
"We can't afford to let Jenna get hurt," Garet decided. Then he took the stars from Isaac and passed it to Alex.  
  
"Thank you very much," Alex said. Then he teleported back to where Saturos was.  
  
"Now, get the Mars Star," Menardi commanded. Isaac nodded reluctantly.  
  
  
  
Isaac put the Mars Star into the mythril bag.  
  
Then, suddenly, cracks opened everywhere. Rocks fell from the top of the chamber.  
  
"What the..." Saturos growled.  
  
"Damn it!" Menardi cursed. "We've got to get out of here."  
  
"How about the Mars Star?" Alex inquired.  
  
"If they value their companions' lives, they will bring it to us," said Saturos. "And if they survive..."  
  
"Indeed." Menardi said.  
  
Alex did not turn back as they left the chamber.  
  
  
  
"Let's hope they survived," Alex said. "If not the Mars Star could be lost forever."  
  
Felix was talking to Jenna and Kraden. Saturos was staring at the erupting Mount Aleph.  
  
"It could prove difficult to retrieve it if they have not survived." Menardi said.  
  
"Let's go." Saturos said.  
  
"Shouldn't we stay the night?" Felix asked.  
  
"Of course not, fool!" Saturos said. "We might be identified."  
  
"But the only people who know are-"  
  
"Yes," Saturos said. "But I have a feeling they survived."  
  
Alex walked over to Felix, Jenna and Kraden. "Felix, you've told them?"  
  
Felix responded in the affirmative.  
  
"Good," Alex said. "It would be tough bringing along two unwilling parties." Then he turned to Jenna and Kraden. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Alex."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I can't remember what happened at that Mt. Aleph scene, so it might be quite different from the actual thing... =(  
  
And I might not continue this if I don't get enough reviews... 


End file.
